


How Snoopadoop Saved Christmas

by blueboxonbakerstreet



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxonbakerstreet/pseuds/blueboxonbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For tumblr user fractionallyfoxtrot: <br/>I enjoyed what you wrote last time! ^_^ How about Arthur trying to get Snoopadoop to celebrate Christmas?</p><p>I hope you enjoy it! :)</p></blockquote>





	How Snoopadoop Saved Christmas

“Snoopadoop! Ow! Come back!” Arthur shouted from the living room, followed by the clicking of dog nails on hardwood floor.   
“Arthur!” Carolyn called exasperatedly from her place at the dining room table, bills and forms spread all around her. “Come here!”   
“Right-o, mum! Just a minute! Let me-” He was cut off by a fit of yips from Snoopadoop and the sound of jingle bells hitting the floor.   
“Arthur, now!” Carolyn shouted sternly. Minutes later, Arthur appeared in the doorway, looking very much worse for wear, his shirt askew and pants covered in white dog fur. “I don’t know if I want to know the answer, but I’ll ask anyway- what are you doing with the dog?”  
Arthur grinned. “Well, you know the Grinch movie?” He started excitedly. “Well, I just thought that since Snoopadoop was about the same size as the Grinch’s dog in the movie and so I-“  
“You tried to strap a pair of antlers onto her?” Carolyn supplied.   
“Yeah! Well, I tried. She didn’t seem too keen on the idea.” Arthur’s grin faded into a confused frown for a moment before returning to his normal, cheery state. “She accidentally knocked over a few decorations, but I picked them up!”   
“Marvelous,” Carolyn sighed, turning back to the papers strewn about on the table in front of her. “Could you possibly be a bit quieter? I’m busy here. We seem to be two hundred dollars short somewhere.”   
“But mum!” Arthur protested. “It’s Christmas Eve! You can’t worry about bills on Christmas Eve! It’s…it’s not right!”   
“Unfortunately, I don’t have the luxury of being able to relax until I sort this paperwork out.” Carolyn explained as she massaged her temples. Just then, as if on cue, Snoopadoop burst through the door behind Arthur, dragging a comically large pair of antlers behind her and yipping loudly. The room went silent as Arthur and Carolyn watched her go, taking a lap around the dining room table and exiting through the door on the opposite side of the room. Both Arthur and Carolyn burst into fits of simultaneous laughter, shattering the tension that had settled a few moments prior. Carolyn rose to her feet and started toward the door. “I suppose I could leave them be for a while- it’s not as if they’re going anywhere.” She shrugged, giving Arthur a kind smile.   
“Brilliant! I was just thinking-“  
“Arthur, let’s take a break from the thinking, shall we? It seems to lead us into strange places, in your case at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user fractionallyfoxtrot:   
> I enjoyed what you wrote last time! ^_^ How about Arthur trying to get Snoopadoop to celebrate Christmas?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
